I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing a plastic fender on the body of a vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a device for fixing a plastic fender whose coefficient of expansion is greater than that of the support to which it is attached.
II. Discussion of the Background
During fixation of plastic fenders to bodies, it is necessary to allow for the different natures of the materials assembled, because they can react in very different ways under certain temperature conditions. Their assembly must not be accomplished to the detriment of one of them, which would be at risk of deterioration. This is particularly true during a cataphoresis treatment, in which the plastic fender undergoes much greater expansion than the body structure. The fixation devices must then provide space for displacement of the plastic fender.
At present, the devices for fixation of a plastic fender may be composed of a plate to be placed in an opening known as a slot, provided for the purpose. The plate is able to slide longitudinally into this slot as a function of the displacement of the fender relative to the body structure, and elastic means are provided for retracting the plate into its initial position. However, these devices limit the expansion of the plastic fender to the length of the slot created therein.
French Patent 2747091 describes a sliding fixation device for a plastic fender wherein elastic means cooperate with the fixation element in an equilibrium position, in such a way that the clearance of the element is limited by the borders of the slot. In addition, the forces exerted against the plate during expansion are so large than they can block the spring element.